


Heisei

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>две красотки на пляже :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heisei

**Author's Note:**

> heisei(яп.) - безмятежность

    – Вы похожи.  
    – Все говорят, – гость безмятежно поводит плечами, прячет в ресницах, в голосе, под маской улыбку. – Это имеет значение?  
    – Никакого.  
    Мори Мотонари прикрывает глаза, пригубив чай. Тонкий вкус, нежный аромат, умиротворение и свежесть... Его гость поистине мастер – и чая, и беседы. Когда собеседники так учтивы, любезны, умны и даже не пытаются доверять друг другу, время летит незаметно...  
    Или напротив, прекрасный полдень длится вечно: солнце застыло в зените, ветер сонно шепчет в складках разноцветного шёлка, чай не остывает... Сады благоуханны, море лениво. Худой мир много хуже доброй войны – даже когда дремлет вот так, она прекрасна по-своему.  
    Гость, собеседник и союзник наливает Мори ещё чаю. Сам он – что поделаешь – не пьёт, но это ничуть не портит такую нецеремонную церемонию. Белые одежды, белые волосы, белая кожа – кажется, что Тэнкай вот-вот растворится в солнечном свете. Лучится, жмурится ласково и тепло, а руки, разливающие чай, – ледяные. Мори их, разумеется, не касался, просто знает.  
    Просто некоторых посторонних тем лучше не касаться вовсе – всё равно, что воды из залива вместо чая нахлебаться.  
    – Хотите, – мягко-мягко спрашивает Тэнкай, и Мори на секунду представляется, что лучше бы гостю-союзнику лежать на дне того самого залива... – Хотите, я вам в чём-нибудь поклянусь?  
    У Мори Мотонари дёргается уголок рта.  
    – Право, не стоит.


End file.
